


Holy Shit Werewolves

by SkullWoggle



Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [14]
Category: The Vampair series
Genre: Anime Club, Best Friends, Camping, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Werewolves, ex friend, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle
Summary: Your vampire beloved and your two best friends decide to go camping for a weekend to celebrate graduating high school. However, things get dangerous during your trip.....and oddly enough, right after a particularly volatile falling out you and your friends had with a bully.
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship
Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248
Kudos: 2





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to write-being a multiparter and all. I also had to do my research on werewolves and vampires and made sure everything made sense. Enjoy.

Your vampire boyfriend, your best friends who are dating and you head into your local library to attend the last anime club of the year (and most likely for you guys as you’ll be graduating). While you four love anime, this club…..leaves more to be desired. Ever since your friend Tori (okay, “friend” is a really strong term here, how about, “soon to be ex friend?” “Soon to be friendvorced?” IDK) became president, things have gotten more cliquey and strict. Voting for which series to watch has always become a hassle, Tori gets mad at people for the tiniest things or if they aren’t going her way, half the club hates each other, verbal fights break out, and there’s Tori’s creepy ass friend Alec who’s had the hots for Missi ever since he laid eyes on her. And her answer to him will always be a very hard no. Also doesn’t help that Tori has eyes on your boyfriend. Initially Duke thought she was hot…..until she opened her big fat mouth. As much as he detests her, Duke’s only coming for the moral support as he doesn’t want you guys to get hurt.

You walk into the meeting room, and sit down at your usual spot. Tori and Alec walk up and greet you guys.

“Hi, *Y’N*. Hi Russell. Hi Missi.” she chuckles flirtily. “Hi Duke.” she strokes one of his pointy ears, which he instantly slaps away. Alec looks at Duke and sneers.

“He shouldn’t be here, he’s not in high school anymore.”

“He’s my guest.” you object firmly. “He’s not going to be coming here again, he’s just here for the day!”

“Fine. If he wants to still come, he’d have to be a volunteer.” Alec gave Missi a look, which she refused to return. “Wish YOU were still coming back, Missi.” he lamented. Russell put his hand on Missi’s arm. 

“She’s already spoken for,” said Russell smiling. “We’ve been dating for a month!” 

Alec grunted and walked away. Tori raised her eyebrows. “Huh. Figures you two would get together. How sweet.” Tori called everyone to attention.

“Attention everyone! Excuse me! Scuse me! HEY!” everyone went silent. “Okay, so today’s the last day of club before the summer. I think to celebrate, we should watch an episode about graduation or leaving school!” 

Someone raised their hand. “Um, but doesn’t that mean we’d have to watch the rest of the series first? So it makes sense? Or could we watch a super short series that leads up to it!”

Tori sighed. “No. I want to stick to tonight’s theme. I’ll just explain the context of everything and then show you the episode. I want to be able to have time for other activities.”

Russell raised his hand. “Speaking of activities, let’s not forget about my monthly manga recommendation!” 

Tori rolled her eyes. “Fine, Russell. Make it quick.”

Russell ran up front. “Okay guys, so my monthly manga-”

“Does it have anything to do with tonight’s theme, Russell?”

Russell sighed, exasperated. “Well, in some chapters he DOES transition between school and there’s a graduation ceremony….”

“Hurry it up already!” 

Taken aback, Russell hurries. “Tonight’s manga is ‘With the Light: Raising an Autistic Child.’ It’s about a boy named Hikaru with autism, and his parents learn about raising him and navigating the world of education. I love this because of how heartwarming it is, gorgeously drawn, and it helped me when I was diagnosed with Asperger’s-”

“Okay, okay, good Russell. That’s nice.” she shooed him back to his seat. 

“But I’m not fin-”

“THANK YOUUUU!” Russell headed back to his seat, looking hurt. He sighed. “Author is Keiko Tobe. May she rest in peace.” he said quickly. Tori resumed her spiel.

“So yeah, that’s a manga you could check out if you’re more into….serious subject matter. And if you’re into stuff no one’s ever heard of.” Russell and Missi cringed, and then exchanged hurt looks while Duke scowled while you reached out and patted Russell’s arm. 

“Okay, here’s what I brought-Broken Fingernails! It’s a show about Mizuki, your average school girl but she has the power to…”

Duke leaned towards you. “Is that even a real anime?!? It looks like a web animation or drawing on Deviant Art…”

“AHEM!” Duke stiffened up, then glared at her. “Anyway, she has the power to control fingernails and hair and it causes shenanigans with her crush Toshiro. Today we’re going to watch the final episode….” as Tori continued to prattle on, you notice that Russell has left the room abruptly. You look at Duke and Missi, and you three decide to go after him. He’s sitting in the hallway in a chair looking sad. 

“You okay, Russell?” asked Missi.

“.....I’m fine….just trying not to take it personally….it’s not me it’s her….” he blinks away tears. Seeing Russell cry makes you angry. You inhale then speak. 

“She has no right to fucking talk about people having obscure interests! Does anyone even KNOW of the anime she’s showing tonight?!” 

“Tsh. It’s probably a video of her wearing fake nails and throwing nail polish at Alec.” Duke rolled his eyes. “She loves to stroke her own ego.” 

Russell sighed. “I don’t think I want to stay for the rest of the meeting…..damn, I never thought I’d say that about ANY anime club meeting!” 

“Let’s get out of here.” said Duke. 

“Okay, but first….” you and Missi walk back into the room and get Tori’s attention. “Can we have a word with you?” Tori huffs and walks out into the hallway. 

“This better be quick.” 

You inhale and then let her have it. “What was THAT all about?! You said that Russell would be able to have his manga recommendation before our viewings?!”

“Oh, I’m sorry *Y/N*. We’re pressed for time.”

“He’s always had the same amount of time before the last few meetings and you never cut him off….okay there was the last meeting….” 

“And there was that time you let Alec go on about his…..Bible Black fanfiction…..which we really didn’t need to hear and it breaks the ‘no 18 plus content’ rule....” added Missi. 

Tori scoffs. “I’m sorry, I just want to make it fair for everyone…”  
“You mean you and Alec? Speaking of whom, I keep telling you and the officers, he’s making me REALLY uncomfortable.” said Missi. “He keeps giving me a hard time about me not being into him, even tonight when Russell told me we’re dating.”

Tori sighed. “Maybe you should give him a chance. That way, he’d quit whining about me not dating him.”

“Why the fuck are you even friends with him?!?! He’s an ass!” you say. 

“He’s not that bad. Hey, maybe we could switch, *Y/N*. Maybe I could have Duke and you could have Alec. Or maybe Alec could have Missi, I could have Duke, and you could have Russell. Though IDK who the fuck would want Russell honestly…” 

This made Missi furious. She lifted up her foot and kicked Tori right on the shin. Tori yowled like a cat and grabbed her shin. You get in Tori’s face.

“You know what? Fuck you and your anime club! I want to go somewhere I feel safe and with family! Not high school but with the bitchy girls being into what I like!” you hiss. “Why the fuck was I ever friends with you?! I should’ve left you like my brother did! Also? Duke would never, EVER want anything to do with an abusive, snobby enabling cunt like you.” 

As you leave, Miss turns to Tori. “Tell Alec to go fuck himself!” You meet up with Duke and Russell, and you leave the library. You walk arm and arm with Duke. He turns to you.

“I heard everything she said. What a disgusting dog.” he whispered.

“Did Russell hear any of it?”

“I don’t think so….thank God.”


	2. Ambushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-does get violent in some areas.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

You, Duke, Corey, Missi and Russell are all packed up the van for your big camping trip this weekend. Of course your mom being your mom is keeping you guys by chatting with your friends.

“And I am so proud of you Missi for standing up to Tori! I never liked her, *Y/N* would always be coming home from anime club mad or in tears! She was also rude when dating Corey, like she sucked the life out of him. I swore it was like she was a vampire!”  
Duke twinged a bit at your mom’s insensitive comment and you patted him on the back. “It’s an expression. An EMOTIONAL vampire.” He nodded and gave a quick “okay.” Corey, started to get annoyed. 

“And you are such nice kids, I love that Corey and *Y/N* has a great group of friends…”

“Moooooom…”

“And that Duke fellow, while I was a bit uncertain of him is a sweetheart! Underneath all the black he has a heart of gold…”

“MOM!” 

“And to believe Corey thought he was a vampire! I’m glad he warmed up to him because he’s such a good older brother figure for him and Russell.”

“MOOOOOOOOOOM! WE’RE GOING NOW! WE LOVE YOU! GOODBYE! WE’LL BE SAFE!” barked Corey. Everyone kisses goodbye and heads into the van. Corey gets into the driver’s seat.

“Woah! Corey! We didn’t agree that you would drive!” 

“Well, Duke and I are the only ones with driver’s licenses. And this is mom’s van. So there.” 

“Come on, Corey…..please let Duke drive……” you beg. 

“*Y/N*, I promise I won’t kill you guys…..today…..”

“That’s reassuring.” snarked Duke. You all jolt forward as Corey speeds out of the driveway. He turns on the radio and turns on the radio and blasts some nu metal. You, Duke and Russell cling onto each other as he swerves, suddenly stops, cuts off and gets cut off by drivers.

“OH NOW THIS IS REASSURING! I’M GONNA DIE IN A CAR WRECK WHILE ‘BODIES’ BY DROWNING POOL IS PLAYING!” cried Russell. “IMAGINE HOW THAT WILL LOOK IN MY OBITUARY! HAHAHA, ‘KIDS DIE IN ACCIDENT TO FITTING SOUNDTRACK’ YEAH IT’S ALL FUN AND GAMES UNTIL IT HAPPENS TO YOU! I HAVEN’T EVEN STARTED COLLEGE YET! IF I DIE *Y/N* GETS MY VIDEO GAME COLLECTION! AND MISSI GETS MY MANGA COLLECTION!”

“COREY, STOP THE CAR!” cried Missi.

“WHAAAAT?!?!”

“STOP THE CAR!”

“WHAAAAAAAT!??!”

“COREY FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD STOP THE CAR MISSI’S GOING TO BE SICK!” you screech. After the van jolts to a stop, Missi jumps out to the side of the street and vomits. Duke unbuckles and gets out of the van and knocks on the passenger door.

“Get out.”

Corey is offended. “What, why do I have to get out?!?”

“I’m driving.”

“No you’re not!”

“Gimme the keys.”

“No, you’re going to destroy mom’s car!”

“Your driving is dangerous and is making everyone vomit. Give. Me. The. Keys.”

“I’ve got it under control!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOW!” Duke hissed, making his eyes glow and baring his fangs. Without a word, Corey hands him the keys and sits in the passenger seat and Missi sits where Duke sat. Corey looks disgusted as a bit of vomit made it onto the outside of the door.

“Ew, Missi…”

“Shut up and get over yourself.” Duke hits the pedal, which while it’s speeding fast, it’s not as bad as your brother’s driving. Or so you guys thought. All of a sudden, someone cuts Duke off. 

“BITE MY ASS!” Duke honks at the guy and flips the bird. Another driver beeps behind Duke for taking too long to turn.  
“OKAY LADY, I’M TURNING! God, calm your tits granny!” Duke shakes his head. “Damn, with all these dipshits on the road I’m going to be hoarse by the time we get to the campground.” Everyone goes quiet as the mood goes tense. Of course, Corey decides to speak his mind.

“Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuure letting Bela Lugosi drive is such a good idea?”

“At least I don’t turn everything into the Daytona Infinity, smartass!”

Missi sighed and whispered. “When I get my license, I am going to be the safest, nicest driver the road’s ever seen.”

“If we survive….” said Russell. “Tell my mom I love her.”

AT THE CAMPGROUND 

You guys are sitting around the campfire after dinner and roasting marshmallows and eating s’mores. Russell smiles and puts his head on Missi’s shoulder.

“It’s like Boy Scout camp…..only minus the long hikes….and the tarantulas….and the angry counselors….and the bullying….okay I take that back, much better than Boy Scout camp.” 

“Plus unlike Boy Scout camp, girls are allowed.” said Missi, kissing him on the cheek.

“That’s sweet.” said Corey. “However, I’m splitting the couples up tonight for our sleeping arrangements. Missi and *Y/N*, you’ll sleep in a tent and Russell, Duke and I will sleep in the other.”

“Dammit!” Duke snapped his finger.

“Sorry, but it’s part of my duty as the big brother to make sure you guys aren’t slobbering all over each other.”

You sigh. “Fine.” You and Duke pull into a kiss that lasts for about fifteen seconds until Corey starts complaining.

“Ewwwwwww! Okay, okay okay! Separate! Separate! Ugh!” Everyone gets ready for bed and heads into their respective tents. Russell pulls out his handheld and some graphic novels.

“Is anyone REALLY going to sleep tonight? Seriously, I’m so hyped up on s’mores!” said Russell.

“I sure ain’t.” replied Duke. “I don’t care if it’s wrong. I’m gonna sleep the whole day long tomorrow!”

“We’re going hiking and swimming tomorrow.” said Corey who was hunkered in, ready to go to bed. “No exceptions.”

“I’ll wake up when I please.” said Duke. “But yes, I’m definitely going for a swim with mi amore.”

“We’ll see about that….” Corey yawned. After a brief silence, Duke spoke up.

“Hey, Corey? How come you never told us you and Tori dated?”

Corey turned to Duke, shooting him the dirtiest look his tired self could muster. “Because I really don’t like talking about it.” he pulled his sleeping bag up over his head. “And if you bring it up again, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Yeah, we all knew about it…” Russell shuddered. “It lasted from 7th to 11th grade.”

Duke winced. “I’m…..very sorry Corey.”

“UUUUUUUURG don’t mention it….” Corey trailed off. 

Duke nodded, then shifted the subject. “I also didn’t know you had Asperger’s syndrome!”

“Yeah! Been diagnosed since…..middle or elementary school? And someone gave me With the Light: Raising an Autistic Child as a gift and I fell in love with it!” Russell chuckled. “I found one of Hikaru’s classmates, the one with ADHD and autism to be super relatable. It was like reading a manga about myself.” 

Duke smiled. “The closest I’ve ever gotten to that was Hellsing. But yeah, that’s cool. Being able to relate to a comic.”

“Yeah. Missi has it too.”

“Asperger’s?”  
“Yep. Same with Corey….though IDK if he was ever diagnosed? But he definitely has it.”

“No shocker there!” said Duke. 

“....I hate how people have to treat it like it’s such a ‘serious’ subject, like we can’t joke about our experiences with it! Like….’OH LOOK AT POOR LITTLE JONNY WHO HAS IT HE CAN’T TALK BOOHOO’ um…..not all of us can’t talk? And just because you can’t talk doesn’t mean your life is Hell, or that you have to be babied..” Russell rolled his eyes. “Like this lady was shocked that I had a girlfriend! We’re not innocent babies that need to be sheltered!”

“True that!” Duke smiled. “Honestly, I learn so much about humans when I’m with you, Russell.”

“Aw, shucks. And they say us Aspies are socially inept or don’t get other people!” 

Duke rolled his eyes. “Damn normies.”

“You said it.”

*MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER TENT*

You and Missi are watching the stars through the window of your tent. Suddenly Missi speaks up.

“Are you ready for this upcoming school year?”

You sigh. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Technically I’m not doing college, but an in-between life skills thing? I’m not ready to go full time. IDK if I’ll do college. I’m….scared.”

“Same. My dad gave me a hard time because I chose community college over a state or out of state one….honestly? Literature’s been my strongest subject, and I reaaaally want to do something in that, but I am awful at other subjects. He said ‘if you were really smart you’d be in a state college!’” Missi sighed. “But….it’s cheap and I get to stay at home. IDK if I’d ever be ready for living on my own. Though then again, I’m still stuck with him.”

You angrily exhale. “That’s fucking rude of him! Like why does it matter?!? As long as people find their way and are happy! I’m not even at the community college, and already I hear people shitting and shaming on it!”

“Wait…..your life skills program will be there?!?”

“Yep!”

“...That means we still get to see each other!” 

“Mmmhmmm!”

“Oh, *Y/N*, this is soooo awesome! Then I won’t be alone!” Missi excitedly hugs you. “If it weren’t for you Duke and Russell, I don’t think I’d even be alive!” 

You look at her concerned and blink. “I’m serious, *Y/N*! If it weren’t for you standing up for me that time in 8th grade and you and Russell taking me under your wings, I….probably wouldn’t have made it. I had bad depression (well, I still do but it comes and goes..) and no friends up until then. There was that one girl, but…..she was pretending the whole time.”

You start to tear up. “Sameeeeee…..Russell….really saved us! He’s just a ball of love and warm energy! Like...he was more of a real brother than Corey was….I mean, back then as Corey and I were at each other’s throats, but….he’s like a triplet! And he’s a year older than me!” you hold onto her and start crying. She pats you on the head. 

“Oh, *Y/N*, I’m sorry I made you cry….”

“No! *sniff* It’s okay….but yeah...Russell taught me how to laugh, you taught me how to be kind and protect others, and Duke taught me how to get out of my comfort zone! And Tori taught me not to only befriend people just because they like anime!”

Missi chuckled. “True that! And Corey taught you how to compromise!”

“And Alec…..taught us how to say ‘no’ and ‘fuck you.’” You and Missi start laughing.

“Quick question-how long have you had feelings for Russell?” you asked.

Missi looks upward and thinks. “10th or 11th grade. Yeah, 11th grade. And the whole graduating and not knowing where we’re going thing got me to confess.” 

“To be honest, I always thought you and him would be amazing together.” you say. 

Missi beams. “I had no idea what to expect for you and Duke honestly. I had my….thoughts on him when I first met him, but he’s not bad. Still better than Alec.”

“Ugh. So true! Still disgusted by what Tori said about us switching boyfriends…”

Missi gags. “And how the fuck could she say that about Russell?!? He’s nice!”

“Tori never liked him. She thought he was ‘annoying.’”

“She thinks everyone who’s happy and not one hundred percent like her is annoying. She doesn’t even deserve to be an anime fan-she’s too cliquey!”

You sigh. “Well the thing I’ve learned from her is that geeks can be even snobbier than non-geeks! They claim to be loving and accepting and that bullying is bad but then stick up their noses at you and gang up on you. Like a pack of wolves!”

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! GROOOOOOOOOOOOOWL! 

“AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!”

You jump out of the tent, and turn to see two wolves ripping it apart. Missi screams, trying to get out. You look to the other tent and see one of the wolves has grabbed Russell and is dragging him away. Duke manages to fly out and grab Corey, but then he places him out of reach from the wolves. 

“Werewolves!” says Duke. He flies over to you to check on you. Aside from a few scratches here and there and some ripped clothing, Duke looks okay. He picks you up, then flies right in the middle of the other two, backhands one and kicks the other in the face, and scoops Missi up. He flies you into the same tree as Corey, and puts you two on a stable branch. You hold onto the trunk of the tree shaking and crying. 

“DUKE! MY HUNTING EQUIPMENT! GET MY HUNTING EQUIPMENT!” shouts Corey. “It’s right over there!”

As Duke flies to get Corey’s things, Corey looks downward at the wolves.

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY TWIN AND OUR FRIENDS!”

One of the wolves growled. “They were our friends first! *Y/N* said you were the bane of her existence!” 

All of a sudden, it hits you. That voice! “Tori??!” You and Corey say in unison. 

“Oh, finally, you speak my name. You haven’t said shit to me since the break-up!” 

“Don’t fucking remind me! Also, THAT WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! We’ve been thick as thieves since 11th grade!” As Duke is flying back up towards the tree, Tori pounces on him, tearing at his shirt and scratching him. 

“DUKE! THROW IT TO ME!” Duke chucks the bag at Corey, which he barely catches. Corey pulls out a crossbow with an antidote in it. He aims carefully and hits Tori, and the other wolf, turning them human. Missi looks down and raises her eyebrows. 

“ALEC?!?” 

Duke manages to sit up with all of his strength and glares at Tori. “Get. Off. Me.” His eyes glow red and she tumbles off of him. Corey jumps out of the tree doing a flip and lands on his feet, and Duke floats as much as he can up to get you and Missi. He manages to get you down, not without things being a bit wobbly. Tori starts sobbing to the point where her mascara starts running. 

“I’M SORRRRYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T CALL THE COPS ON US I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF! IT HAPPENS ONCE A MONTH I'M SO SO SOOOOOOORRY! She wailed.

Missi got right in Tori’s face. “Well I bleed for five days once a month and you don't see me biting people…” 

Alec snickered and smiled at Tori. “"Hey......Tori....I got to bite and lick Missi.....hehhhehehe."

Realizing this, Missi looked at her arm, and got scared. “Oh shit….oh shit…”

Corey blew a tranquilizer with the antidote at Missi’s arm. She sighed. 

“Thank God. Oh thank you Corey!” She looked Alec square in the eyes and kicked him right between the legs. He tumbled over. Tori smirked.

“Well, I got to straddle your boyfriend *Y/N*” SMACK! Your hand goes right across her face. Duke leans in towards Alec and Tori and picks them up by the scruff of their necks.

“Now…..WHERE DID THE OTHERS GO WITH RUSSELL?” he snarled, eyes turning red. 

“Why should we tell you?” scoffed Alec. 

“Because we could tell the authorities what you did and put your asses in jail.” said Corey.

“Like they’d believe you!” said Tori.

“Oh really? I can go get some of our cuts and bruises examined by the local paranormal experts…..you see, I have connections…”

“Don’t bother, I can smell their scent…” said Duke. “Everyone, get going!”


	3. Saving Russell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning-some violence and an animal death. Yes, it's a small squirrel, it's not a beloved pet but still warning.

*DEEP IN THE WOODS*

Russell woke up tied to a tree. He yawned.

“Oh my God….Duke, Corey, I had the craziest dream….a bunch of werewolves attacked us, and I got kidnapped, and Tori jumped on top of Duke….it was scary and gross!” He looked down and saw he was tied to a tree. “Oh shit…..guuuuuuys?!? Guuuuuuuys! I think my dream is real! WHERE’S THE PART WHERE I WAKE UP!?? GUUUUUUYS!” 

A dozen werewolves crept forward, circling him. One of them sighed. 

“Dammit. We weren’t able to get the vampire?”

“Oh buck up. At least we have an appetizer to hold us over.”

Russell’s pupils shrank. “Oh…..hehehehe…..what kind…...deviled eggs? I love deviled eggs…..even though they give me shits from hell…..Kidding, I know, you’re obviously talking about me, but let’s be honest, do you really want to eat me? I’m probably loaded with carbs, bad gas, and sugar…..” The wolves growled, and lunged at Russell.

“AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BIIIIIITCH!” POW! Missi drop kicked a werewolf right on the head. She turned and aimed the spare crossbow given to her by Corey to the pack and picked them off one by one, Corey joining her. You rush through an opening and go to untie Russell. Russell runs up to you and hugs you.

“*Y/N*!”

“RUSS! Thank God werewolves are so bad at tying knots!”

“No opposable thumbs!” Soon, all of the wolves started turning human. Corey looked around, recognizing some of them. 

“Okay, half these people are kids from anime club who you used to hang out and….TORI’S GRANDPARENTS?!? Her uncles and cousins!? What the Hell?!? Were you all in on this….?”

“Uhh? Muriel? Where are we? I wanna go home!”

“Did the Patriots win?”

“....In on what?” 

You shake your head. “I’ll take that as a no….of course…” you mutter.

Corey sighs. “Okay, we’re going to have to figure out how to get these confused and probably scared people home….or should we tell them everything?”

“Yeah.” you concur.

Corey stands up on a stump. “Uh. Hi.”

“Oh God, it’s that conspiracy theorist kid again….”

“Okay, I know I have a reputation of being full of shit, but…..usually I’m right. So, everyone…..have you guys been having any unusual symptoms lately? Like irritability, spending more time in the woods, extra hair on your body…”

“I think that’s called ‘puberty!’” 

“Dammit. NO! Like…..waking up in weird places and not remembering what happened last night?”

“Like a hangover?”

“NO! And….you haven’t been drinking or don’t drink? Any unusual bites or scratches anywhere? And you don’t have a dog in the house? And I swear to God, if anyone makes a ‘love bites’ joke I’m gonna flip out. Like….this??!” He grabs Missi’s arm and shows her arm to everyone. A murmur comes from the crowd.

“And in case you guys don’t believe me, I’ve gotten a piece of werewolf fur as evidence! I picked some off yous to show to the state paranormal investigation department.”

“This is boring, Muriel! Let’s go back to bed.” All of the former werewolves fell asleep in the forest. Corey sighed.

“Sending in my evidence, then.” he said. 

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL!” a voice shouted.

Alec came up from behind Corey, tackled him, took his paranormal investigator bag and threw a garlic bomb down on the ground. Everyone starts wheezing and coughing, but especially Duke. After the smoke goes away, Duke passes out. You run up to him and catch him.

“HE’S NOT BREATHING!” you cry. “WHAT DO I DO?!? WHAT DO I DO?!?

Wiping tears away from his eyes, Corey speaks up. “Find a small animal or something he can feed off of! And get him out of here to clean air! Hurry! Russell and I will deal with Alec!”

You and Missi carry Duke far away from the area and place him on the trunk of a tree. You and Missi are freaking out. 

“So does this mean we have to kill a squirrel or something?” asked Missi. “IDK if I could do that!” 

“There has to be a carcass or a recently hunted animal somewhere…” you say. SPLAT! A dying squirrel falls on your head, recently dropped from a falcon. You pull it out of your hair. 

“Well that’s convenient. If not gross. Oh God, I got some blood in my hair! Eww!” You rush and dangle the squirrel in front of Duke’s nose, open his mouth and squeeze some blood into his mouth. 

“Come on babe, come on babe, wake up. Please wake up. Please wake up. I love you.” Slowly, Duke’s eyes start fluttering.

“Are….we going hiking yet? I need to grab breakfast.” He coughs for a bit and takes a bit to catch his breath. “What happened? And why can’t I breathe? Oooh, breakfast! Thanks babe.” He says as he chomps on the squirrel slowly chewing it. You start crying happy tears.

“DUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!” you hold him crying happy tears into his shoulder. He glances at you and then Missi for an explanation.

“So yeah, we had to go save Russell from the pack, which has grown because I guess Tori and Alec bit more people or made someone do their dirty work and bite more people for them, including HER OWN GRANDPARENTS and the rest of anime club, and Corey tried to explain to them what happened but they didn’t believe us so he decided to just send in his evidence to the paranormal investigator squad and Alec ambushed him and dropped a garlic bomb and probably made off with his hunting gear so him and Russell are looking for him and *Y/N* had to save your life?” Missi said quickly.

“Eyyyy Macarena.” deadpanned Duke. “....wait??!? ALEC HAS HIS HUNTING BAG?!?! Fuck!” Duke started hacking and wheezing again. “We really need to get me to a doctor, or someone that specializes in vampire exclusive illnesses.” 

“I don’t know where that would be or the closest place would be!” you cried. “Corey would know…”

Suddenly Russell rushes out of the woods and catches you guys. “Missi! *Y/N*! Duke! Corey called the state paranormal investigation group and they’re coming to take Alec and Tori away...though IDK where the hell Tori went….” He looked at Duke. “You okay, man?”

Duke shrugged. “Well I’m not dead dead. I really need a vampire hospital. Ugh, Dad would kill me if he found out I let this happen…..” he hacked and wheezed some more.

“I’ll talk to Corey and see what he can do. He always has connections. We may have to call your dad if worse comes to worse.”

Duke groaned. “Fuck! He’d be so mad if he knew that I told you guys I’m a vampire and this whole fucking werewolf fight...I mean, he can’t ground me, I live on my own now, but….urrrgh...really hope he doesn’t find a way to erase your memory...or that the paranormal people don’t turn me in!” 

*LATER*

The state paranormal investigation squad came and took everyone home and arrested Alec and Tori. Tori was found near the campsite in a ball of tears, crying into one of Duke’s shirts. 

“I DON’T WANNA GO TO JAAAAAAAAAAIL! I’M TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY! MY DAD’S A LAWYER!” she wailed as she was pulled into a car. Corey and Russell sat down with the cops explaining details of what happened and gathering evidence from the crime scene. You, Missi and Duke sat at a picnic table, Duke tapping his fingers anxiously.

“So yeah, one of my friends happens to be a vampire but….he hasn’t done anything illegal?” said Russell. “ I don’t know if vampires or werewolves are considered illegal citizens or what, but…..please don’t arrest him! He’s a perfectly snarky, wise-ass guy who’s dating my best friend! My only complaint is that he smokes and sometimes smells weird, but…..”

“Russell, Russell it’s okay. As long as he isn’t harming anyone that’s all that matters.” said Corey. “He’s just going to have to fill out paperwork and file a report and put in his contact info and stuff.” 

Russell clapped his hands. “ISN’T THAT GREAT, DUKE??! YOU’RE NOT GETTING DEPORTED TO TRANSYLVANIA!” 

“I heard, Russ!” laughed Duke. “Supersonic hearing!” He strolled over and sat down to fill out forms. “The worst that could happen is that my dad could find out and try to erase everyone’s memory of me. Thankfully we don’t live together as I moved out, I’m 20 years old and I don’t talk to him unless absolutely necessary.” He shakes his head. “If he found out about this, he’d hit the roof and make it out to be my fault! I probably sound petulant saying this, but I fucking hate him.” 

“I know how you feel, man.” one of the officers said. “So, Corey is it? You think you’d be interested in applying for a job here? We have open-”

“YES!!!!! I JUST NEED A FEW LETTERS OF RECOMMENDATIONS AND I’LL BE ALL SET! WHERE ARE YOUR APPLICATIONS?!?” Corey excitedly began rambling while Duke shook his head laughing. Missi and Russell stood together hugging, while you walked up and gave Duke a peck on the cheek.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! There will be another episode that's technically the first story in this series, but IDK when I'll write or post that as 1) I don't have a full idea of how it'll go and 2) I'm very burnt out from typing this one. Whew! Credit to Christina (ajewlamong here) and Ryan for reading and giving their feedback.


End file.
